


To Touch Away My Scars

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fast pass Episode 102 Spoiler, Fix It, Healing, Hope, No Smut, Nudity, One Shot, hades pov, seriously, spoilery, there is an orgasm though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Persephone asks Hades a question that he should have told her ages before. Granted, he assumed she knew, after all, it was the only thing that trulyMade him feel inferior to his brothers. Her touch, however, can change him forever.Fast Pass Episode 102 Spoiler!!!!!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	To Touch Away My Scars

"Hades." Persephone's voice was so soft as she yawned and stretched her naked form across my chest. It had been two weeks, four days, five hours, and fifty three minutes since I had accidentally blurted out my love for her. 

I hadn't meant to stumble into her and Eros alone with Hera, Hestia, Artemis, and Athena, and I definitely hadn't meant to be hearing her admit that Apollo had forced himself on her months before. What had spurred me past Bunny's flustered assistant, shoving the door open, and shouting "Of course I love you. I'm here to ask Hera's consent to court you!" had been her sobbing that it wasn't her lost scholarship or having to drop out of school that scared her, but the idea I'd find her repulsive. Me, broken, scarred, disfigured me, find Persephone, Goddess of Spring, love of my life, she who would be queen in twenty-eight hours, repulsive? That was impossible. 

"Today...seeing you with Hebe... You don't have any kids. Do you want them?" My chest clenched at her question, one I've been avoiding, one that's always made me feel so inferior to my brothers that I could never admit it. "I never did, but now... seeing how you light up when Athena or Hebe or Eris snuggle up to you, I...I was thinking I'd like for us to have that. Together." 

"I..." I don't know how to find the words. I'm petrified now. _What if she runs? What if this is what ruins it all? I should be honest._ Yet, it's killing me. "I should have told you. I mean, everyone on Olympus knows...." those eyes, those intoxicating, kunzite eyes lift up to gaze drowsily into mine. "Sweetness. I'm...well... I can't have kids."

That wakes her up, and suddenly I've got a messy, sex mussed, teary eyed goddess straddling my waist. "Aidoneus... oh.... you're sterile?" The word cuts me, but not as deeply as the tears that are now pouring down her cheeks. _I've lost her. What would a fertility goddess do without a husband to give her children?_

"No... not sterile. I... well... the scars." I knows she's mapped them, each one, even the smaller, lighter ones that stripe my scrotum, that ruined me two thousand years ago. "I have sperm... it's just... the scar tissue... it acts like a vasectomy." I can feel my own tears blurring my eyes. She slides from my body, kneeling on the sheets, and I can't bare to look at her. "I understand... I can't give you what you want. I do want kids. I've always wanted- ahhhh." Her fingers are cupping me, soft, warm, and almost humming. The smell of fresh flowers fills the room, and I finally look at my fiancée, the woman I'm losing as seconds pass. 

"Aidoneous... I'm a fertility goddess." Her lips pull up in what I want to believe is hope, but I know is disappointment. "I can heal you." Suddenly, I don't know how to breathe, how to speak, and I push up enough to look down at where here fingers touch my skin. "Say yes... say yes and I can heal you. Even if you say no, I'll stay. You are my only love." 

"Yes." The word comes from my lips, as pain I've carried for century upon century is ripped from  
My chest. Persephone's eyes glow the purest white, offering love and rebirth in place of the red of her vengeful judgement. Heat infuses my body, spreading like that third shot of whisky after a horrible break up, numbing yet warming everything inside my core. 

Then, from nowhere, I cry out in completion as an orgasm rocks through me, and I watch Persephone catch my release on her radiant palm. She stares at it, then her eyes dim and she wipes it on the towel I'd abandoned at the foot of the bed. I can't breathe, my mind a blur of hopes and dreams and tiny feet with blue skin and pink eyes. "I want to wait a year or two... but... I can give you a baby now." Persephone's lips are all the relief I need, as we both dissolve into tearful kisses and laughs of hope. 

Someday, I will be a dad.


End file.
